Do You Think I Wanted This To Happen?
by GlitterGeek
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore decides to have a mandatory student summer program each student gets paired with a person they don't particularly "like" and have to spend the whole summer with that person? And who does Hermione get? TEMPORARILY ON HOLD.
1. Plane Rides and Snuggies

**A/N: Sorry this seems kind of out of character for some people! But, I think this story is going to turn out be be uber amazing (in a non bragging way)! SO, if you're reading this because you read "Ron and Hermione" (my other story) and you saw in the author's notes where I was writing this one, then THANKS SO MUCH. Oh, I almost forgot! Guess where I wen last night? THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF DEATHLY HALLOWS PART TWO! It was so awesome by the way and it was what inspired me to get this chapter up so quickly! So, if you like it, tell me! If you don't, I'd like to know that to. Constructive critisism is always appreciated. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

"Dumbledore" Hermione began angrily, "Is a genius. He wouldn't have made up this program if he didn't think it would help."

"Well I still say the old man's gone mad." Draco Malfoy, her enemy, spat. "And besides, what is this supposed to help anyways?"

"Student relations or something like that." Hermione turned away from Draco and looked out the window of the plane.

She couldn't believe she was stuck with Draco Malfoy for an entire summer. It

was outrageous. Hogwarts hadn't even given her time to warn her parents that,

when Hermione came home, she would have a muggle-hating wizard in tow. The very thought of how this summer was going to drag on was enough to make her stomach and head both ache.

"Why wasn't I paired with Potter, anyways?" Draco finally asked after five or so minutes of not speaking.

"Believe me, I was wondering the same thing." She didn't even look away from the window, but she was almost positive he was rolling his eyes.

The two angry teen wizards took this as a cue to stop talking. Now it was just their own thoughts and the noise from the other passengers to occupy the next two or three hours. Hermione took this as an opportunity to replay what had happened at breakfast a few days ago, when she got the dreadful news of

Dumbledore's new idea.

-Flashback-

"Welcome everyone, to our last breakfast of the year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore

stood behind his podium at the front of the room. There had been buzz around the school for a few weeks now about how Dumbledore had a new idea for some sort of mandatory student summer program. The student body's rumors were confirmed with what the headmaster announced next. "As I am sure many of you already know, I have decided that our school will participate in a program to increase the quality of our student relationships. I hope this will result in a decrease of in-school rivalry and help Hogwarts operate more harmoniously." The room was filled with excited and nervous whispers. "May I have everyone's attention again? Now, where was I? Ah, yes. So, the summer program we are choosing to assign is only mandatory for years one through six. Seventh years will not be required to participate. You will each be matched with a student you know little about or you, for lack of better word, don't particularly like. From then on, you will spend your entire summer with them. We have contacted all of your parents and informed them of the situation. They know you will be bringing someone home with you, they just don't know who. We have chosen to decide upon who you will be placed with by using the sorting hat. We will inform you of any last minute details after you are placed. Now, we will start off with the girls. If you're picked before your turn, you may return to your seat. But, i must warn you. While it is not likely, it is also not uncommon for you to be placed with a member of the opposite gender." Hermione cringed at this. "If you are a male and you are placed with a female, do not bother coming up here. Now, let the sorting begin."

It was difficult for some to be matched, Hermione noted. Some students were very easygoing, therefore they didn't dislike anyone. Hermione knew she would easily be matched with Pansy Parkinson. Ron would most likely get Blaise Zabini, and Harry would be placed with Draco Malfoy. The thought of Harry and Draco together for a whole summer was quite horrid.

Finally, it was Hermione's turn. She gulped and walked nervously towards the

stool where the Sorting Hat rest. She sat down and, without the hat being on her bushy head for longer than a second, she had her answer. It was much worse than she could've ever dreamed.

"Draco Malfoy!" the hat shouted.

As soon as breakfast was over, Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. She

couldn't spend the summer with Malfoy. She shouldn't have to.

She got to the entrance of the headmaster's office and almost ran head-on into the person she least wanted to see.

"Come to complain, Granger?"

"I think I'll have to speak to you enough this summer, Malfoy. Let's not start sooner than we need to." Hermione snapped. She walked past him without another word.

Once she was in Dumbledore's office, she knew she regretted coming. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of his time and she was going to question his decision. But, she wasn't actually question HIS decision. She was questioning the Sorting Hat. But the Sorting Hat was never wrong...

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore startled Hermione out of her thoughts. "I expected

I'd see you before the day was through. Before you say anything, I can't change who you were paired with. I am sorry, I know how much you dislike Mr. Malfoy." Hermione thought she saw the hint of a smile at these last words. Was Dumbledore getting some kind of twisted enjoyment out of this? No, he couldn't be.

"No professor. I'm not here to complain. Actually, I wanted to say that my

family is spending the summer in America, with some family. Ma- I mean Draco," She corrected herself. "Would have to go to a different country for half the summer. I sure his parents wouldn't be ok with that."

"Actually, his parents have already been notified and the arrangements for the extra muggle things for Draco have been arranged."

"Oh." Hermione was, to say the least, disappointed. "Well, I should be going

then."

"Goodbye, Miss Granger."

-End Flashback-

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wake up!" Hermione nudged Draco as the plane started

descending.

Draco mumbled something inaudible and yawned. He looked somewhat peaceful. That is, until he saw her next to him.

"Oh." He was back to his regular, arrogant self. "So that wasn't just a

nightmare. Pity."

"Believe me. I wish it was." Hermione replied icily.

"Where exactly are we going?" He looked around in disgust at the amount of

muffles surrounding him.

"Orlando, Florida. Disney World to be exact. My family we're visiting lives up farther north than Florida, but when we come visit them, we usually come here first, then go to their state." She explained.

"What exactly is Disney World?" He spat.

"A chain of four or five theme parks and two water parks." She explained.

Judging by his confused look, she thought she should elaborate. "Well, Malfoy

let's put it this way. It's quite possible that even you might like it."

"I doubt it." He muttered. "Mudblood."

Draco was sitting between Hermione and an elderly woman for the entire flight. He was taking it quite well, considering he'd never even heard of a plane before he got on this one.

"You two sure have odd pet names for each other, now don't you? I've never seen a man refer to his girlfriend as mudblood. That's odd, but whatever works for

you." The old lady said.

Draco looked offended and all Hermione could manage to do was remember to blink. Finally they explained to the woman that they were just friends.

"Ah, denial. My favorite stage of young love." She winked. She then got up an

never returned.

The plan finally glided to a stop on the runway and started unloading. When

Hermione and Draco had made it into the airport terminal, Hermione ran up to her parents to hug them while Draco stood there awkwardly.

"Mum, Dad." She nodded in Draco's direction. "This is Ma- I mean Draco. Draco

Malfoy."

Hearing her actually say his first name was odd. It wasn't what either of them normally did. It felt awkward, like the word was out of place and didn't fit into the sentence.

At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione's parent exchanged a glance. She'd

probably told them about how awful he was. That didn't bother him. He'd told his parents loads of equally sour things about her and her blood-traitor friends.

Hermione's parents each extended a hand in Draco's direction which he

reluctantly shook. They introduced themselves and the four of them headed off to get their suitcases.

After they had eaten at a restaurant in the airport, they went outside and got a taxi to their hotel. Once at the hotel, things stopped going so smoothly.

"What do you mean there's only two beds?" Hermione was appalled. Draco didn't

speak, but was obviously horrified.

Hermione's parents laughed and her father answered. "I'm sorry sweetheart. We'd booked the room before we knew you'd have... Company and it was too late to change."

Hermione's mother and father laughed and started looking through TV channels

while Hermione and Draco both turned beet red, avoided eye contact with each

other, and attempted to each sit on the bed while avoiding any physical contact. It was all easier said than done.

Hermione woke to the wonderful realization that she was about to have a

wonderful summer. She then looked to her left and saw Draco Malfoy and

remembered how untrue this was. Both Draco and Hermione's father were snoring

lightly. It didn't bother her when her father did it, but it did however, when Draco did.

She looked over at the clock. 9:26. Her family and she had habit of sleeping in rather late when they were on vacation. Hermione took this time to get ready.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she dried her

hair and struggled to get it back into a ponytail. Then, she threw on denim

shorts and purple top. Hermione brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom to find her parents were still asleep but Draco was sitting up in bed, staring at the Tv with a very confused look on his face. Hermione's father must've fallen asleep with it on the infomercial channel.

"What on earth is a Snuggie?" Draco asked.

Hermione took one look at the screen to see a woman sitting in one and laughed out loud, then looked at her parents to make sure she didn't wake them. She did. Draco still looked as confused as ever.

"Draco, why don't you go get ready first?" Hermione's mother generously offered. He mumbled something like "ok" but it wasn't quite audible.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. "That was too far featched. It would never happen". If you're thinking that, you're probably right. But, I love this plotline so much, I had to write it! And I'm sorry for how I ended, I needed something. I know there isn't much here, but my chapters are always short. Some of the things like songs and such (those will be in there later, like when they listen to the radio in her family's car (that was a really bad example haha)), will be from now mostly, and not from around the time this would actually be occuring. Some of them might be, though .You never know. So, without further ado, what do I always say? Oh, that's right! IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR I LOVE YOU FOR IT!**


	2. Milkshakes and Bickering

**A/N: Sorry if you guys don't like the way I'm writing Hermione's parents in. Since J.K.R. doesn't talk much about them in the books, I kind of had to go it on my own and make them how I wanted them. I sort of modeled them after my own parents, but you guys probably don't care about that ha-ha. So, this is also, as I had said before, SO FAR FECHED. This is really weird for them to be going to Disney and then to- OOPSIES! I almost gave away where Hermione's cousins live! Ha-ha oh well. Why don't you guys leave reviews as to where you think her family might live? I'd love to see what you guys guess. I can't wait until they're at her cousin's house; I've got so much planned for that part! So, this'll be a REALLY short chapter, and I apologize. I wanted to get the second one up before I left for Chicago, seeing as how I just got back from Alabama. But, now I've got a stomach ache, head ache, and a sore, swollen throat. My writing might not be at its best, but please, dip into the kindness of your hearts and take pity on the ill. Ha-ha just kidding, it's not that big of a deal. :) And, without further ramble… **

"Honestly," Draco spat as they walked toward their first ride of the day, Tower of Terror. "What IS the purpose for a place like THIS?"

The Grangers had chosen their first park of the trip to be Disney's Hollywood Studios. Draco, having no idea what any of that meant, walked along clueless, taking it all in.

"It's entertaining to muggles. And some witches and wizards. Well, those of us that are capable of feeling enjoyment, anyways." She shot Draco a look of pure dislike.

"Listen Granger." He started calmly. "We didn't ask to be paired with each other. Neither of us wanted to be. You thought you'd get Pansy and I thought I'd get Potter. But that isn't how it played out, so we better make the best of it. Better to grit our teeth and be civil than bicker and waste both of our summers." She looked at him in astonishment at his out of character display of maturity.

"O-Ok." She managed. Then she heard laughing. Draco and Hermione turned around to see Hermione's parents, who were walking behind them, attempting and failing to control their laughter. Draco looked embarrassed and Hermione just looked annoyed.

"Glad you two came to that realization." Her dad grinned. "It would've been one hell of a long three months for ALL FOUR of us if you two kept at each others' throats for the whole damn summer."

Mrs. Granger slapped her husband's arm playfully. "Language." She scolded, but smiled all the while.

"Right, dear. I'm a hell of a damn idiot." Hermione and her father burst out laughing. Even her mum couldn't suppress her grinning.

By now they were now on the ride. The fun began. The Granger women screamed. Draco was utterly terrified. He'd been on flying brooms with no problem. Why was this giving him such a hard time? He went to grab the arm rest part of his seat as the ride plunged down over and over again. What he grabbed was in no way the seat.

Hermione looked over at him. Why was he holding her hand? Why wasn't he pulling his away? Between the rides movement and the shock of what Draco did, she wasn't thinking straight. She was in too much surprise to move her hand. Instead she just looked at him.

Draco looked at her the same time she looked at him. They both looked down at their overlapping hands simultaneously. He immediately took his hand off the top of hers.

The ride ended shortly after that and the three Grangers and one Malfoy walked off. Once outside, they stopped.

"Lunch time, guys!" Mr. Granger said. Three other stomachs grumbled back their agreement.

Once they had gotten their food and sat down, Hermione's dad, who seemed to be doing most of the talking, felt the need to initiate yet another conversation. "So, how is this transition going to work?" He paused for a moment and looked at the others' confused faces. "What I mean is: how are you splitting your time up between staying with us and staying with Draco's family?"

Hermione cringed at the thought of how she would have to stay at Malfoy Manor for a portion of this summer. Wasn't him annoying her on her own, friendlier turf enough as it was? "Well, each pair at Hogwarts got assigned a different way to do that, based on what would be best for the two students involved. We are staying here for two weeks, going to Draco's for two weeks, coming back here for a month, and then going back to Malfoy Manor for the last month of summer."

"How did you know all that?" Draco had been told how the time would be shared equally, but not in such detail as she apparently had been.

"Dumbledore told me." Hermione stated simply.

"Ah right," Draco smirked. "When you went to his office to complain about how we were paired with one another."

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Her mother scolded. "You went to your headmaster's office to complain about something that was assigned to you? I thought we brought you up knowing better than to question authority."

Malfoy was obviously please with the trouble he'd cause Hermione, judging by the grin on his face that he was trying to hide by taking a drink.

"What happened to being civil?" She asked angrily.

He shrugged. "I have no clue as to what you are referring to." He stated in mock innocence. "I would, however, love to know what this is." He pointed to the glass he was drinking out of. "It's really good."

"It's called a chocolate milkshake." She drug another french fry through her ketchup. This was going to be a long summer... For everyone. She wasn't going down alone.

Saying that the day went by slowly would be the understatement of the millennium. It drug on and on... And on and on and on and on. Neither Draco nor Hermione were enjoying themselves. Hermione's parents were having an amazing time, though. If you were where they were, you would be, too.

They finally were ready to go on the last ride, then dinner.

"What is _wrong_ with muggles?" He said as they drew nearer in line for Star Tours, a Star Wars themed attraction. At the mention of the word muggle, several people turned and looked with curious expressions on their faces.

Hermione swatted his arm just like her mother did to her father earlier. "Draco!" She whispered. "Muggles don't know what muggles are! They call themselves _people_."

"Thanks for the tip, Granger. I call myself a person as well. I know they do too, but that's just what I've always called them." Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"Jean, dear," Said her father from behind them. "Don't these two remind you of two specific people…? But who." He stroked his chin in mock deep thought. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. It's us. We'd just met… and despised each other." He planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and she laughed at the horrified expressions on the two teens' faces. Draco and Hermione stepped as far away as the small waiting area would possible allow.

"Yeah but your hate turned to love, whereas ours will turn into nothing but more hate." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. Draco nodded his agreement.

Just then, they were let into the ride. But Hermione could've sworn she heard her mother mutter something like: "I wouldn't be so sure of that so soon." She decided it was best if she just ignored it.

_Finally. _Thought Hermione. _Dinnertime. _

Her parents were heading towards some restaurant in the theme park, but Hermione and Draco lagged behind a bit. A day full of walking around and bickering can tend to tire a person out.

"Hey hot stuff!" A pale kid in skull printed tee-shirt came sauntering up to Hermione and Draco. As the kid neared them, she saw that he could've given Malfoy a run for his money in the hair-grease department. Although, Draco let his hair fall naturally nowadays. She noted that this boy had greasy hair due to lack of hygiene, not due to hair products.

"You're considered hot in the muggle world?" Draco whispered in her ear. She punched his arm.

Hermione realized her parents were paying no attention and growing farther away from her. Greasy kid threw his arm around Hermione's waist and drew her closer than any human being should have to endure from this walking garbage can.

"Don't touch her." Draco stepped closer to the boy.

"Oh, you mean like this?" His free hand flew up under his chin and tickled it. Hermione squirmed to get away, but his grip was too tight. "What exactly do you think you're going to do about it, anyways?"

Draco reached for his wand. "Don't." Hermione warned. "He's not worth it. He's a pathetic little creep. Don't waste your time on him."

"Awe baby. Now I know you don't mean that." He stroked her cheek and Hermione gave him a stare that could've turned someone into stone. "Let's say we ditch _blondie_ here, go back to my hotel room, and have a little fun."

"You wish." Hermione scowled at him. "Not in this lifetime. Not even in your dreams."

"I like the feisty ones." He winked.

"My girlfriend would never stoop to such levels as you're on." It was Malfoy again. He hadn't said anything in a while. Hermione wondered why he didn't just hit the little pervert, but oh well. Malfoy could've easily taken this toothpick.

"_Girlfriend_?" Grease Boy asked in surprise. Hermione was thinking exactly what creepy kid said, but knew better than to say it out loud. This very well could be her ticket out of this mess. Grease Boy thought for a minute. "Prove it." Draco and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. "Kiss her." Another pause. "Wait, no. Snog her." Grease Boy looked smug, thinking he'd won. Hermione knew he had.

But before she even had time to catch her breath after Grease Boy released her, Draco had started doing _exactly_ what Grease Boy had requested.

**A/N: Not necessarily a cliff hanger, but enough to keep you interested (I HOPE! FINGERS CROSSED!). Now, I appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me be better at what I like to do! I promise that I won't be one of those authors that says "If I don't get X number of reviews by whatever time, then I won't write". I'll write anyways, because I enjoy it. But, I do appreciate reviews. I also like ideas too. I am open to anything, seeing as how nothing is set in stone. I've also decided that I am going to open a poll on my profile to see what state you guys think her open a poll on my profile to see what state you guys think her family lives in. Also did you guys like this chapter? Let me know. As I always say…. IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR, I LOVE YOU FOR IT!**

**P.S. - thanks guys, you know for all the positive feedback on BOTH of my stories, considering I'm new to this and whatnot. **

**P.S.S. –Sorry again for how short this is. I'll try and upload tomorrow but I don't think I'll be able to. I'll try.**


End file.
